It has been observed that thrust-vectoring actuation (TVA) systems for rockets are subjected to transient loads which accompany the startup and shutdown of rocket engines. These loads, which are transferred to the nozzle structure of the rocket via the TVA system, are unpredictablie in terms of both amplitude and direction. However, the loads are sufficiently strong to raise concern about the possibility that they could exceed the operational loads for which the nozzle and associated structure are designed. In that event, the nozzle structure could yield under the influence of such loads, thereby putting the nozzle in an out-of-round condition.
The above-described loads are cyclic, having frequencies which vary with the particular rocket in question. Available data indicate, for example, that the frequency can vary from about 4 Hz on the Centaur to about 12 Hz on the Titan IV.
An object of this invention is to provide a compliant TVA system that will absorb transient loads which exceed operational loads, and that will do so sufficiently to prevent deformation of the rocket nozzle or associated structure.